Stupid Heels!
by SilverRose2301
Summary: Winry is fed up with waiting around for Ed so she goes on a date with a charming customer named Drake but when things get out of hand the most unlikely person shows up to save her. EdxWinry Fluff


**Winry is fed up with waiting around so she goes on a date with a charming customer but when things get out of hand the most unlikely person shows up to save her. EdxWinry Fluff **

**My FIRST fan fiction (for this website)! Please read and review. I don't own Ed, Winry or Mr. Garfiel. Drake is a character I made up. **

Winry tightened screws, loosened a few, oiled, polished and adjusted the young man's mechanical leg with ease. She worked while the handsome boy grinned down at her and Mr. Garfiel watched from behind a corner giggling. Mr. Garfiel thought she should respond to the boy's advances he made on his regular visits but she had no interest. When they both stood up and Winry was forced to shake his hand and look at him she had to admit he was handsome. Drake was handsome in a way different than Ed: while Ed was light, golden, bright and shining this boy was all dark and shadow. He had raven black, chin length hair that partially hid his light grey, sparkling eyes that reminded Winry suddenly of the glint of automail.

"Thank you very much, Winry. My leg works so much better when you fix it. I don't know what I would do without you," he spoke in a low seductive voice, staring directly into Winry's eyes. "How could I ever repay you?"

"You're a regular paying customer Drake, its fine," said Winry looking away sheepishly. The entire time Drake held onto her hand and insisted on making eye contact. It would melt most girls.

"Oh but Winry you've done such an outstanding job and you're always so gentle. I really am in your debt." Winry chuckled a little uneasily.

"You could let me take you out for dinner," he said it enticingly but Winry really just wanted to get on to her next customer. She took her hand back with a little effort.

"Thank you, but my answer has not changed since last time. Please come again."

Winry went to the front of the shop to find no one was there. She checked the appointment book: she was free the rest of the day. She went back to the back room to find there was only one automail limb to finish. Mr. Garfiel insisted that he could take care of it and that she should take the rest of the day off. She sat down at the workbench and set to work.

"Oh Winry, you know you are the best automail mechanic's apprentice anyone could ask for but you're no fun," wined Mr. Garfiel. "Drake's a nice handsome, well-to-do young man. I would date him myself if uh…well anyways you should give him a chance. Just one date Winry!" Winry didn't respond for a very long time. Mr. Garfiel sighed.

"You can't wait forever for that little blond boy to come around," Winry froze. "Let me give you a piece of advice my dear, that shrimp would tell people you're practically a member of the family, practically his sister right? Well, sweetie, boys don't date their sisters. Especially ones they see every six months or so," he paused for a moment "Don't stay too late." He left and Winry was alone with that horrible thought making her sick to her stomach.

THAT NIGHT

Winry watched their backs as they walked over the hill for the umpteenth time. Ed's red coat contrasted with the light green grass and the orange, purple sky and Al's much larger silver back glinted with light from the setting sun. She was so sad to see them go and she worried while they were away constantly. She always pretended not to care when it came time to say goodbye but it did bother her.

She rolled over and fell off the stained old couch with a thud. She wasn't at home, watching them leave. She was in Rush Valley and she had fallen asleep at work clutching a half-finished auto-mail appendage. The limb was crushed under her and cut a gash in her exposed stomach. She cursed colorfully. But in truth Winry was angrier about her dream than anything else. She had only really watched them walk away a handful of times but they came home so very little and it stung so much that she had watched them walk away in her dreams for years. It gave her a horrible and heart-wrenching feeling she couldn't escape. Her ears roared as if she were drowning. Why was she always sad, the one crying?

Deep within her a seed of jealousy that she would never admit to had grown and it became the deciding factor on the next day's drastic action. After every one of Ed's visits girls impressed by his mysterious alchemy and cool determination would pester her for months for details about Ed. They wanted to know about him growing up, his likes, and his dislike and what they could do to win his affections. Worst of all they begged Winry to set them up on dates with him next time he was in town. It made her blood boil. Who knows how many girlfriends he had all across the country? Winry never even considered going out with a guy because of Ed, and for her age that was concerning!

THE NEXT DAY

Winry did something very un-Winry-ish: she called Drake.

"Right. 6:30. Ok, see you then." She turned around and was eye to eye with Mr. Garfiel.

"Oh Winry! You may have the entire evening off! Oh, the entire day off to prepare!"

"Wait! No fair," Cried some customers from the front room. "I only let Winry adjust my arm!"

"Sheesh, I'm not taking the entire day off, Mr. Garfiel! I'll just leave at 6:00"

"But Winry," he whimpered "How can you look absolutely stunning if you only take a half-hour to get ready!"

LATER THAT DAY

Mr. Garfiel had insisted Drake pick her up and drop her off at the shop. He said he just didn't want her to get hurt when Drake took her back to an empty apartment but Winry knew better. Winry could take care of herself; he was just being nosy! Winry wore a black strapless dress that came down mid-thigh and two-inch heels. She felt girly than she ever had in her entire life. She didn't like that there was no place to conceal a wrench but she thought the spiky heels would make good weapons in case of an emergency. Not very normal, girly thoughts.

Drake came through the door smiling but stood their shocked at his date. Winry rolled her eyes and took his arm. She dragged him out the door before Mr. Garfiel got any good, clear photos. They could still hear his whining for them to come back and pose for a picture a block away.

Mr. Garfiel's POV

He chuckled to himself as he sat down to polish an automail hand. Then the most unexpected thing happened: the most unlikely person walked into the shop with a ching-ching. Now what were the odds that he would show up on that night of all nights.

"Mr. Garfiel? Winry?" he called "Anybody here?"

Mr. Garfiel stood and walked to the front of the shop. "Oh, hey Mr. Garfiel. Where's Winry?"

"What are you doing here Ed?" asked Mr. Garfiel.

"Oh, well…I uh," he looked down at his feet sheepishly "Just came by to see how Winry was doing, make sure she's ok." He said, avoiding Mr. Garfiel's eyes. Mr. Garfiel almost started crying at how sweet it all was. He hugged the small boy and cried "Ah, young love!"

"Get off you oversized clown! Where is Winry?" Mr. Garfiel stood back.

"Oh, uh you see… heh-heh funny story about that…"

NOW BACK TO WINRY!

Drake was very charming. He had stories to tell that would make most girls in Rush Valley swoon and he acted like he knew it. Ed's stories were much more impressive though. He did most of the talking which was nice because Winry didn't have much to talk about that would be date appropriate. After a while though she decided that even though Ed acted pretty self-centered a lot too, he still included her in the actual conversation a lot more than Drake did. Drake didn't care at all to talk about Winry, he just wanted to talk about himself and Winry stopped listening after a while. He didn't notice. She just wanted to go home and forget about both boys.

As they walked back towards the shop Winry remembered why she never wore heels: they hurt. They hurt a lot. She was thinking about the stupidity of girls wearing heels when they wanted boys to be taller than them and how the stupid things hurt when a whistle brought her out of her thoughts.

"Why don't you leave that sucker and come hang with us, pretty girl," Called a man across the road. She stole a quick glance and saw a half dozen shabby, large men jeering and whistling from across the street. She looked around and noticed the bars on the windows of the dilapidated building. They were not in a great part of town. She quickened her pace, dragging the still talking Drake along, and ignored them.

Suddenly a man stepped out of an alley on their side of the rode and grabbed her arm. She screamed. The other men crossed the street and surrounded her. Winry realized without looking up as she struggled that Drake was gone. The man wrapped his huge arms around her waist and she kicked and screamed. She kicked him in the groin with a spiky heel and he let go. She decked one of the men and broke through the circle. She ran down the alley but they followed after her.

Winry knocked into someone. Her eyes were bleary with tears and she struggled but a gentle arm held her close. She suddenly realized who it was holding her. But it couldn't be! Could it? She wrapped her arms around him and cried into his familiar red coat as his other arm rose. He blasted the sidewalk with alchemy and it rippled so her pursuers lost their footing. He was about to go after them, Winry could sense it, when she tugged him closer. Getting the thugs didn't matter; she just wanted to be with him in that moment.

"Winry, are you hurt?" he asked in a concerned voice. She shook her head still buried in his coat. He stood there holding her for a while, unsure of what to do.

"Ok, let's get you home." He half dragged her through the streets. She wouldn't look up and he had to catch her when she stumbled. Winry suddenly stopped.

"Wait, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Ed said turning away to hide his blushing face. "I mean, you were on a DATE Winry!"

"Yeah, which is none of your business." He had saved her but she was still angry.

"You don't think it's any of my business?" He said whirling around "Of course it's my business!"

"And why is that Ed? Either you care or you don't! You can't have it both ways!" Her arms were crossed and she shivered in the cold night air as her dress blew in the wind. Her eyes were fragile and hurt. All the animosity drained out of Ed in an instant. _God, why does she have to be so beautiful?_ He thought.

He took off his scarlet cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders and transmuted her heels into more practical flats. He held her arm again and they started walking again. After a minute of silence he spoke softly.

"I may not say it all the time, but I do care. I care a lot" Winry's heart soared and she thought that was all she would ever need to be content. However, a thought planted in her head by Mr. Garfiel gnawed at her and after a moment she had to ask.

"Not in a sister way?" she mumbled.

"What?"

"I mean you care for me in a way that is different than caring for a sister?" Ed chuckled and Winry looked down at the ground and blushed a red deeper than Ed's coat. In one swift action he tilted her head toward him and kissed her. It wasn't like fireworks like some people describe their first kiss with someone they love. It was passionate but Winry didn't feel overwhelmed. She felt enveloped in warmth and like their love would simmer forever, not a burst of emotion that would soon die out. She had waited for that kiss for a very long time.

In that spectacular moment Mr. Garfiel was proven wrong and she resolved never to lose faith in Ed's love for her again. Ed would probably leave tomorrow but she knew she would have that dream less often from that day forward because she knew he would come back. She kissed him back and they held each other and for that instant everything wasn't just ok, it was perfect.

V  
>V<br>V  
>V<br>V  
>CLICK THE BUTTON!<p>

V  
>V<br>V  
>V<br>V  
>YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!<br>V  
>V<br>V  
>V<br>V  
>COME ON! JUST TELL ME IF YOU LIKED IT OR NOT!<br>V  
>V<br>V  
>V<br>V  
>V<p>

JUST A "GOOD JOB"?

V  
>V<br>V  
>V<br>V  
>V<br>TWO WORDS!

V  
>V<br>V  
>V<br>V  
>V<br>REVIEW OR I'LL KILL WINRY AND ALPHONSE AND WRITE ABOUT ED MAKING OUT WITH ROY IN MY NEXT FIC! YOU DO NOT WANT TO SEE THAT!

V  
>V<p>

V

V

V

V


End file.
